


Caught

by nanuk_dain



Series: Revelations [4]
Category: RED (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-04
Updated: 2011-05-04
Packaged: 2017-10-19 00:10:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This happened when you let your guard down, William Cooper mused. Sarah could be really scaring in a way he had no idea how to deal with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

  
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/pic/00053wr6)   


This was not happening. It just wasn't. It was only a figment of his imagination, Cooper decided.

It had been the click of the camera that had caught his attention in the first place, he hadn't ever heard the door open. What a fantastic agent he was, letting his guard down so much that an untrained person managed to sneak up on him without actually sneaking. The only thing that comforted him was that Frank had been no less inattentive and Cooper wasn't the only one entirely caught by surprise.

By Sarah, of all people. In his very own CIA office.

Cooper stared towards the door and tried very hard not to think about his current position. He felt the metal frame in his back where he leaned against it, its coldness had long since warmed to his bare skin. His view towards the door was framed by Frank's arm that was pressed against the frame at the height of Cooper's head. On his left hip, there was the distinct pressure of Frank's hand tangible through the fabric of his slacks. Which were undone, but at least that was invisible, since Frank's groin was firmly pressed into his. Not that it made the position any less obvious.

Or helped with the very visible fact that Cooper had his hand down Frank's equally undone jeans, his hand cupping the really nice backside. Impossible to miss, he decided. Even more obvious was Cooper's right hand, which was fisted into the fabric of Frank's black t-shirt and had it pushed up under his arms, leaving Frank's chest bare to the view. So there really was nothing to misunderstand concerning what they'd been doing right before Sarah had opened the door and walked in.

She just stood there now, her mobile raised in front of her, a tiny frown of concentration on her face. Cooper was still only able to stare at her in an equal mix of confusion and horror, and Frank had opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. At least he was just as overwhelmed as Cooper himself, and that felt at least a little bit reassuring. Only that this shouldn't have happened in the first place. They were both highly trained CIA agents while Sarah was a civilian who was in the business by chance and only for about a year. She should never have managed to surprise them like this.

Especially since 'this' shouldn't have happened in the first place. At least not in the middle of the afternoon in Cooper's office in the CIA Headquarters. All right, even more 'first of all', Frank shouldn't have been in his office. He was still on the hit list of the CIA. Then, they shouldn't have become so horny as to throw all care out of the window and jump each other _in his office_. That hadn't been the wisest thing to do. They both were very well aware how they lost focus on the world around them when they got busy, so it was definitely not a thing to do in a possible dangerous situation. Everybody could have walked in. He was still wondering if it was a curse or a blessing that it had been Sarah.

Who shouldn't be in the CIA Headquarters either, his mind provided. How did the men – and women, he added – around Frank walk into the most secure institutions without anybody noticing, anyway? He should ask Frank sometime. Then, maybe he shouldn't. Plausible deniability.

Sarah lowered her arm and that movement broke Cooper's train of thoughts. He had no idea how long they'd been standing like this, but neither he nor Frank had moved, still perplexed by the sudden interruption. It couldn't have been long, though, since Sarah was now looking at the display of her mobile, obviously checking the picture she had taken.

Oh my.

She had taken a picture.

Of him and Frank.

Like _this_.

After a moment of utter shock keeping his mind blank, Cooper felt a overwhelming rush of adrenaline course through his veins. No. Nononono. This wasn't good. There really shouldn't be a picture like this. He had to delete it. No, better destroy the whole mobile. This was so incredibly bad. It held so much danger for both him and Frank. He urged himself to move just as Sarah looked up, a huge grin on her face.

“Thank you, boys.” she said brightly, and Cooper was certain he noted mischief in her voice. She pocketed her mobile and turned to leave the office. In the door, she glance back. “I'll be waiting in the car, Frank.”

And she was gone, door closed gently behind her. Cooper had just managed to pull his hand out of Frank's jeans and unwind his fingers from the death grip they had on the black t-shirt. “What...?”

Frank just shook his head, still speechless. Suddenly, the door opened again, only far enough to let Sarah poke her head in. This time, her grin was definitely mischievous. “Oh, and no need to hurry, Frank.”

And she was gone again, as if she'd never been there. She had certain talents required for this line of job, Cooper had to admit. She was definitely sneaky.

**Author's Note:**

> The great series banner was made by my beloved Megan_Moonlight!


End file.
